Christmas Gifts
by rararabstain
Summary: Kado natal tak terduga datang dari Tao, untuk keseluruhan member EXO. EXO, centric Tao, contains gore and violence! don't like don't read! rnr please?


_Christmas Gifts_

_an exo fanfiction. warning : thriller, gore, violence, horror. centric!tao. death charas, typos and ooc. credit goes to rararabstain! i don't own nothing except the story! have a nice reading time~_

* * *

Tao tersenyum melihat 3 kantung belanjaan yang tergantung di tangannya. Hari ini EXO sedang days-off, jadi ia bisa membelikan hadiah natal untuk para gege-nya dan Jongin juga Sehun. Junmyeon tadi memang sempat bertanya ia mau kemana, ia jawab bahwa ia akan melihat-lihat koleksi benda-benda terbaru _Gucci_. _Surprise_ lah, kan tidak seru kalau Junmyeon tahu bahwa ia pergi untuk membeli kado natal untuk member EXO yang lain.

Tao masih asyik mendengarkan lagu dari _iPod_ pemberian fansnya, tidak menyadari bahwa sesosok bayangan mengikutinya sedari tadi. Ia memang tidak mengenakan mobil pribadi atau van. Toh toko-toko mayoritas tutup karena hari ini adalah christmas eve, jalanan pun lenggang. Ia tidak perlu khawatir terlalu banyak.

SLEPP

Seseorang membekap mulutnya dengan sapu tangan, dan tiba-tiba Tao merasa pandangannya mengabur dan kesadarannya menghilang.

* * *

Tao berjalan menuju dorm yang saat ini ia dan member EXO lainnya tempati. 3 kantung belanjaannya masih tergantung di tangannya. Ia mendongak, melihat langit yang menggelap tanda malam telah tiba. Langkah kakinya pun dipercepat. Ia yakin, member EXO yang lain mengkhawatirkannya saat ini.

PIK PIK PIK PIK

Member termuda di EXO-M itu memasukkan _password_ pada intercom yang terpasang di pintu dorm mereka, dan setelah itu pintunya pun terbuka. Ia melepas sepatu yang ia kenakan lalu meletakkannya di rak sepatu di dekat pintu. Minseok-hyung akan memarahinya bila ia tidak meletakkan sepatunya di tempatnya.

"Loh, Taozi? Sudah pulang?" Tao mendongak, melihat ke arah asal suara. Chanyeol memandangnya, ia membawa segelas susu. Kelihatannya Chanyeol sedang kabur dengan susunya itu, kalau tidak salah Junmyeon memarahi Chanyeol karena ia masih meminum susu yang seharusnya diminum oleh Jongin dan Sehun.

"_Nde, hyung_," bahasa Koreanya mungkin terdengar aneh, tapi ia sudah cukup mahir, "_hyungdeul_ yang lain dimana?"

Chanyeol menunjuk ruang tamu, atau lebih tepatnya, ruang tengah. "Disana, kecuali Yixing-_gege_, Junmyeon-_hyung_, Minseok-_hyung_ dan Kyungsoo. Mereka sedang menyiapkan makanan untuk malam nanti."

Tao menggumam terima kasih kepada Chanyeol lalu berjalan menuju ruang tengah. Ia bisa melihat Jongin, Sehun, Luhan dan Jongdae melakukan keributan di depan televisi. Bisa ditebak Jongin dan Luhan sedang bermain PES 2013 sekarang dan Sehun dan Jongdae adalah penyemangat. Kris seperti biasa tengah membaca buku _self-motivation_ miliknya (dengan katamata bacanya yang membuatnya tampak seperti kakek-kakek, menurut Minseok) dan Baekhyun yang tengah _on-line_ mengenakan laptop Jongin.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa sebelah Kris.

"Taozi?" Kris menyingkirkan bukunya, melepas kacamatanya lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya. Tao melepas _earphone_ yang sejak tadi ia pakai.

"Hai, _ge_." balas Tao sambil membuka toples biskuit di meja di depan sofa. Ia mengambil salah satu dari biskuit-biskuit menggemaskan itu lalu memakannya. "Kau habis dari mana?"

Ah iya. Tao meraih kantung-kantung belanjaannya lalu memberikan satu kotak yang tidak begitu besar pada Kris. "Kado natalmu, ge. _Happy christmas eve_!" Kris tertawa kecil lalu mengacak-acak rambut hitam Tao.

"_Happy christmas eve too_, Tao-er." Tao tersenyum lalu beranjak dari kursinya. "_Eodiro_?" tanya Kris. Tao menunjuk ke kantung-kantung belanjaannya.

"Aku mau memberikan ini pada _hyungdeul_ yang lain juga Sehun dan Jongin. Baekhyun-_hyung_!" Kris hanya bisa terperangah ketika Tao sudah melesat menuju tempat Baekhyun bermain laptop Jongin. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan kotak kado yang diberi Tao. Isinya... Boneka? Mungkin Tao ingin menambah teman bagi Ace, pikir Kris bodoh.

"Hai, Tao-ie. _Mwohae_?" Tao menyerahkan kotak kado lain pada Baekhyun. "Hadiah natal? Untukku? Wuaaa~ _gomaw_o Tao-ie!" Baekhyun pun memeluk Tao erat, yang dibalas tak kalah erat oleh Tao.

Penyuka panda itu melakukan hal yang sama pada 9 orang member EXO lainnya. Saat ini, mereka berkumpul membentuk lingkaran di ruang tengah.

"Whoa~ _Jeongmal gomawo_, Tao-ya! Aku bahkan belum membeli kado natal untuk kalian semua, hehe." kata Jongin diiringi dengan cengiran tidak bersalah miliknya. "Boleh kubuka sekarang tidak, Tao-ie?" Tao menatap Baekhyun. Ia terdiam lalu tersenyum menyetujui.

Reaksi Tao tadi tidak luput dari pandangan Junmyeon. Aneh. Bukan, bukan Tao yang aneh, tapi, senyum Tao tadi. Senyum aneh. Senyum yang mengerikan. Meskipun begitu, hyung kesayangan para maknae itu mengabaikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat.

'Mungkin hanya bayanganku saja...' batin Junmyeon.

Baekhyun melompat-lompat ringan menuju sebuah kamar yang berisi 4 orang. Kamar yang ia, Chanyeol, Minseok dan Tao tempati. Sehun tertawa melihat kelakuan hyung-nya yang menurutnya sangat kekanakan itu.

Mereka tengah menikmati biskuit dan makanan-makanan kecil lainnya buatan Kyungsoo dan Yixing, sampai...

"KYAAAAKKKHHH!" Baekhyun. Mereka yakin itu suara Baekhyun. Jongin dan Chanyeol beranjak dari tempat mereka dan berlari menuju kamar BaekYeolMinTao, diikuti dengan member yang lain, kecuali Tao. Tidak begitu jauh sebenarnya, tapi teriakan Baekhyun yang terngiang-ngiang di telinga mereka membuat kamar yang paling gaduh di antara 3 kamar lainnya itu terasa sangat jauh.

BRAK

Jongin mendobrak pintu kamar itu. Kyungsoo memekik.

Baekhyun, terbujur kaku dengan darah yang menggenangi tubuhnya, seperti kubangan lumpur. Wajahnya sudah hancur sehingga susah sekali untuk mempercayai bahwa namja yang tewas itu adalah Baekhyun, _bandmate_ mereka.

"GYAAAA!"

Junmyeon menyembunyikan dirinya dibalik tubuh Yixing. Matanya melirik takut pada sebuah boneka yang berada di dekat Baekhyun.

"A-ada apa, hyung?" tidak perlu dibantah, Sehun juga merasa takut. Aura kamar Baekhyun tiba-tiba menjadi mengerikan. FYI, Sehun bisa 'merasakan' sesuatu yang 'berbeda', sama dengan Junmyeon yang bisa 'melihat mereka yang berbeda', itulah sebabnya dia menjadi penakut.

"B-boneka i-itu..." lirih Junmyeon. Ekor matanya mengarah pada boneka itu. Bila dilihat dari belakang, boneka itu tampak seperti boneka Chucky. Melihat salah satu dari leader mereka ketakutan, berarti ia tidak main-main, "b-boneka itu y-yang m-membunuh B-baekhyun..."

Dan kali ini pandangan seluruh member EXO terarah pada boneka yang-menyerupai-boneka-Chucky itu. Junmyeon memekik pelan, dan pekikannya jelas pekik ketakutan, karena boneka itu menoleh pada mereka. Sebuah wajah anak kecil, jahitan di sana-sini, seringai kejam, mata yang melotot mengerikan...

...Chucky.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

* * *

_Shock_ dan takut adalah dua jawaban pasti bila member EXO ditanya bagaimana perasaan mereka saat ini. Junmyeon masih terlihat sangat _shock_, kulitnya yang sudah putih tambah memutih seakan dia tidak memiliki aliran darah (meskipun dalam keadaan normal dia juga tampak seperti tidak memiliki aliran darah). Seluruh tubuhnya bergetar hebat, dan kali ini Yixing menenangkannya. Chanyeol dan Jongdae seakan divonis mati setelah melihat pemandangan tadi. Baekhyun.

"B-baekhyun-_h-hyung_..." kata Jongin lirih. Seluruh mata kini menatap Jongin dengan pandangan sendu. Menyedihkan rasanya mengetahui salah satu rekanmu meninggal dengan sadis.

Semua diliputi rasa sedih, kecuali satu orang. Tao. Entah apa yang terjadi pada namja pecinta panda itu, tapi yang jelas dari tadi ia hanya memakan biskuit kesukaan Baekhyun (yang tadi ada satu stoples dan sekarang tinggal 1/3 stoples).

Kris mengernyit memandang Tao yang aneh sedari tadi. Pasalnya, Baekhyun adalah hyung yang paling dekat dengan Tao selain Junmyeon. Tapi, _maknae_-nya itu bertingkah seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"B-boneka itu s-sudah dibuang b-bukan?" tanya Junmyeon tiba-tiba. Luhan mengangguk singkat sebagai jawaban. _Main vocal_ EXO-M itu tiba-tiba beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki menuju kamar mandi.

"Lu? _Eodiro_?" tanya Minseok. Ia memang bukan _leader_ tapi tidak ada salahnya mengawasi member EXO yang lain, apalagi tadi Baekhyun tewas tanpa sepengtahuan mereka setelah ia pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kamar mandi, _Baozi_, tidak akan lama kok," Luhan tersenyum tanpa arti. Sehun mengeratkan cengkramannya pada tangan Chanyeol melihat senyum itu. Bukan hanya senyum Luhan yang membuatnya takut. Aura ruang tengah tiba-tiba menjadi tidak mengenakkan. Chanyeol melirik ke arah _maknae_-nya itu lalu mengelus tangan kurus Sehun. Dia tahu Sehun ketakutan, dan hanya ini yang bisa ia lakukan.

"_Gwaenchana_. Tidak akan ada yang mati lagi..." bisik Chanyeol. Sehun tersenyum kecil, meskipun rasa takutnya belum hilang setidaknya ia menghargai usaha Chanyeol untuk menenangkannya. "Ne, _gomawo hyung_."

Sayangnya tidak ada yang menyadari bahwa tidak hanya Luhan yang beranjak dari ruang tengah...

Atau mungkin ada.

Kyungsoo merasa aneh, tentu saja. Tidak mungkin Tao memberi boneka Chucky untuk Baekhyun. Atau fans, itu tidak mungkin. Paling buruk mungkin _anti-fans_ mereka. Ia mencoba untuk berpikir rasional, namun kelakuan aneh Tao membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir secara rasional. Tao tidak menangis atau shock, dan Kyungsoo sadar Tao adalah satu-satunya member yang tidak melihat keadaan mengenaskan Baekhyun. Dan lagi, saat ini maknae EXO-M itu tidak ada di ruang tengah.

'Tidak mungkin Tao yang membunuh Baekhyun-_hyung_...' batin _main vocal_ EXO-K itu.

Sepuluh menit kemudian, Tao kembali ke ruang tengah. Ia tampak... aneh? Dan mengerikan. "Kau habis darimana, Tao?" tanpa -er itu berarti Kris sedang serius. Member yang lain terdiam dan melihat ke arah Kris dan Tao.

"Aku? Aku habis dari dapur." Tao tersenyum polos. Junmyeon mengernyit, begitupula Yixing. Senyum Tao mungkin bisa jadi senyum polos, tapi... senyum itu... terlihat palsu.

"_Jinjja_?" tanya Jongdae. Tao mengangguk lagi.

"_Geurae_. Duduklah." Minseok menunjuk sofa yang berada di seberangnya. Tao menurut, ia mendudukkan dirinya di sofa yang ada di seberang Minseok.

Hening. Hanya suara pergerakan jarum jam dinding yang mengisi keheningan ruang tengah.

"Luhan-_hyung_ lama sekali..." gumam Sehun. Kris memandang _maknae_ EXO itu kemudian beranjak dari sofa yang ia duduki menuju sofa di sebelah Sehun yang tadinya ditempati Luhan.

"Mungkin Luhan-_hyung_ sedang mandi." kata Chanyeol. Minseok memukul bahu Chanyeol pelan. "Tidak mungkin, memang kau mendengar suara air?"

Mereka terdiam. Memang tidak ada suara air sama sekali. Jangan-jangan...

"Junmyeon! _Eodiro_?!" sahut Kris melihat Junmyeon yang berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruang tengah. "Mengecek Luhan-_hyung_!" jawab leader EXO-K itu tanpa melihat Kris.

Sehun mengikuti Junmyeon, begitupula dengan Kris dan Yixing juga Jongin. Yang lain tinggal di ruang tengah.

Junmyeon berkali-kali membuka kenop pintu kamar mandi namun pintu sialan itu tidak mau membuka. Matanya sudah sembap akibat air mata keputus asaan. Jongin akhirnya mendobrak kamar mandi itu (wow, ia sudah mendobrak dua pintu hari ini) dan ia tidak pernah berharap melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Luhan, tergantung terbalik. Ditahan oleh tali _shower_ yang melilit pergelangan kaki kanannya. Lehernya tersayat-sayat, darah mengalir dari celah bibirnya dan wajahnya memucat. Darah mengaliri tubuhnya sehingga kaus putih yang ia kenakan terkotori dengan darah merah pekat itu.

Sehun tidak mengerti apa yang harus ia katakan, atau ia harus bereaksi apa. Lidahnya kelu melihat pemandangan itu.

BRUG

Tiba-tiba saja, kepala bagian belakangnya terasa sakit. Pandangannya mengabur dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah Tao yang menyeringai keji.

* * *

Jongin mengerang pelan ketika rasa sakit menyerang kepalanya. Kepalanya serasa akan pecah. Ia meraba-raba bagian belakang kepalanya dan menemukan _liquid_ merah pekat mengotori telapak tangannya.

...Darah?

Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan membelalak ketika matanya menangkap bayangan Junmyeon yang menangis dan terikat di kursi. Yang membuatnya kaget adalah rongga mata _leader_ EXO-K itu kosong. Tidak ada bola mata putih dengan iris coklat gelap yang biasa mengisi rongga kosong itu. Air mata yang dikeluarkan Junmyeon tidak berwarna putih bening, melainkan merah pekat. Darah.

"Y-yixing-_ah_..." ia bisa mendengar rintihan lirih Junmyeon. Matanya mencari bayangan Yixing, namun yang ia lihat adalah Yixing, dengan kaki yang tertukar posisinya (kiri di kanan, kanan di kiri) dan isi perut yang tercecer tidak teratur. Perutnya bergejolak. Rasanya, semua makanan yang ia makan tadi pagi seakan menyeruak untuk keluar.

Kali ini, di sebelah Yixing, Jongdae dengan jantungnya (Jongin yakin sekali itu jantung Jongdae karena bentuknya seperti kepalan tangan Jongdae) yang keluar dari dadanya dengan pembuluh darah yang menyambung jantung itu dengan organ-organ lain di dalam tubuhnya. Jantung itu tidak lagi bekerja, tentu saja. Membiru dan tidak berdetak. Lehernya sobek, menampilkan otot dan tulang penunjangnya.

Tidak jauh dari Jongdae, Kyungsoo terbaring tanpa kepala. Jongin tidak ingin tahu dimana kepala Kyungsoo, yang jelas, ia bisa melihat sepuluh jari tangan Kyungsoo terpotong semua.

Chanyeol, lebih mengenaskan. Kulitnya merah, dagingnya terlihat sangat jelas. Sepasang tali (Jongin tidak ingin tahu itu apa) menghubungkan kedua lengannya yang tidak bertangan dengan sepasang tangan yang terjepit (kelihatannya seperti itu) di grand piano. Jongin bergidik melihat pemandangan itu.

"A-akhh... T-tao... _H-hyung_..." lirih suara yang sangat ia kenal. Sehun. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan menemukan Tao tengah melubangi pipi Sehun dengan sebuah pisau. Di sebelah kanan Sehun, Kris tergeletak dengan tubuh yang penuh jahitan. Duizhang yang satu itu tampak tidak apa-apa, sayangnya ia kehilangan kaki panjangnya dan kedua telinganya, dan tengkorak kepalanya terbuka.

Jongin akhirnya tahu. Tao, ia membunuh semua _bandmate_-nya. Dari Baekhyun sampai Sehun (karena kemudian Jongin mendengar suara teriakan Sehun dan suara ledakan disusul suara darah yang terciprat kemana-mana) dan yang terakhir tadi mati dengan jantung yang meledak. Ia tidak melihat bahwa dada Sehun telah dilubangi. Sekarang hanya tersisa ia, Junmyeon dan Minseok.

Eh...? Dimana Minseok?

Ia melirik ke arah kulkas yang entah sejak kapan terbuka dan menemukan Minseok yang sudah menjadi, sekitar, 15 bagian dan satu kepala Kyungsoo yang dimasukkan paksa di antara potongan tubuh Minseok yang memenuhi kulkas.

Ini berarti hanya tinggal ia dan Junmyeon.

Ia menoleh ke sebelah kiri dan menemukan Junmyeon makin memucat. Darah menggenangi kursi yang ia duduki. Kedua tangannya hilang entah kemana.

"K-kau... ukh... B-bukan T-t-tao..." lirih Junmyeon pada sosok Tao yang kini tengah memandangi member tertua ke-4 di EXO itu. Kalau Jongin bisa, ia ingin membunuh Tao saat itu juga karena tatapan Tao pada Junmyeon... seakan-akan Junmyeon adalah hewan buruan yang lemah.

"Menurut _gege_?" tanya Tao sambil menusuk-nusukkan pisaunya di dada Junmyeon saat ini. Junmyeon terdiam, ia menatap Tao tajam meskipun tatapannya tidak setajam yang dulu.

"_Sayonara, aniiki_." tubuh Junmyeon mengejang sekali kemudian terdiam. Jongin menatap Tao dan Junmyeon bergantian, seakan-akan ia tidak mempercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi.

"_Annyeong_, Jongin-ah." Jongin berhenti menatap Junmyeon dan beralih menatap Tao. Ia sudah siap bila ia mati, tapi ia juga harus membunuh Tao. Ia adalah orang yang cukup adil.

Ia memundurkan kursinya perlahan sampai menabrak dinding. Ia menggigit bibirnya sambil berusaha melonggarkan ikatan tangannya. Tangan kanannya meraih kapak yang ia tidak tahu milik siapa, tapi itu tidak penting.

"Kau bukan Tao, jadi jangan panggil aku Jongin-ah." balas Jongin dingin. Rasa sakit mendera tangannya, perih. Ia mengernyit, namun tidak mengerang atas rasa sakit yang menderanya. Tidak bila dihadapan Tao.

"Sakit? Untung aku ingat kalau aku punya jarum-jarum kecil." memilih untuk mengabaikan kata-kata Jongin, Tao meraih _cutter_ dan mengarahkannya pada pelipis Jongin. Namja dengan _hometown_ Qingdao itu menusukkan cutter tersebut di pelipis Jongin lalu menariknya kebawah, sehingga tercipta sebuah sobekan lebar antara pelipis Jongin hingga lehernya. Tao tertawa ketika Jongin mengeluarkan teriakan kesakitan.

Ia melanjutkan menarik _cutter_-nya hingga dada Jongin. Ia berhasil membelah pembuluh darah Jongin. Teriakan Jongin seakan-akan musik baginya.

Jongin terengah. Nafasnya benar-benar susah. Udara seakan-akan berubah menjadi padat sehingga ia susah menghirup udara itu.

Ia tahu waktunya akan dekat. Ia memegang kapak itu dengan dua tangan dan mengangkatnya, mengarahkannya pada kepala Tao.

Tao menarik _cutter_-nya perlahan, kali ini ia mulai memasuki area jantung Jongin. Seringai di bibirnya melebar. Sedikit lagi...

Jongin merasakan sakit yang tiada tara pada dadanya, namun ia harus melakukannya. Bila tidak...

Ia melepas dua jarinya sekaligus, membiarkan kapak itu menjuntai, mengenai kepala Tao, dan...

* * *

_Rest in Peace_

_Kim Min-Seok_

_1990–03–26 – 20XX–12–24_

_Lu Han_

_1990–04–20 – 20XX–12–24_

_Wu Fan (Li Jia Heng)_

_1990–11–06 – 20XX–12–24_

_Kim Joon-Myeon_

_1991–05–22 – 20XX–12–24_

_Zhang Yi Xing_

_1991–10–07 – 20XX–12–24_

_Byun Baek-Hyun_

_1992–05–06 – 20XX–12–24_

_Kim Jong-Dae_

_1992–09–21 – 20XX–12–24_

_Park Chan-Yeol_

_1992–11–27 – 20XX–12–24_

_Do Kyung-Soo_

_1993–01–12 – 20XX–12–24_

_Huang Zi Tao_

_1993–05–02 – 20XX–12–24_

_Kim Jong-In_

_1994–01–14 – 20XX–12–24_

_Oh Se-Hoon_

_1994–04–12 – 20XX–12–24_

_kkeut;owari;the end_

* * *

a/n : mwohae : ada apa?

eodiro : mau kemana?

aniiki : kakak laki-laki (japanese)

hi~ buat yang nunggu BTDT *emang ada* please wait a little more, sedikit lagi udah selesai itu ch 4 sekaligus finalnya. at least, malah kepikiran buat ff thriller lagi /-\

curcol dikit, rara kepikiran sama beberapa lines di ff 48 hours. oya, itu ff recommendable banget ._.)/ coba cek di exo-i buat indo trans, atau kalau mau lebih ngefeel, coba cek di livejournal-nya lukais. step juga boleh, be human juga recommendable sekali ._.)b

oya, nowadays, suho jadi kayak uke ya~

ok, no more to say

review juseyo~ and thanks for who had reading my ffs~ jaa~! c:


End file.
